


come and get your love

by inspector_spacetime



Series: Stydia One Shots [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oh, and parrish is kinda an asshole, but - Freeform, i feel like its kinda mutual, idk - Freeform, no dialouge though so theres that, soo stiles is kinda an asshole to his lady friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "The thing is, I cant pretend we never happened, because I'm still in love with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and get your love

Stiles and Lydia had become a normal thing to say in the group of friends that consisted of Scott, Kira, Malia, Allison, Derek, Isaac, and the others. This is because it went from acquaintances to friends to best friends. It went from jealousy and denying feelings to making out after a silly argument.

 

It went from, “he still likes her?” To, “how were they ever not a couple?”

 

So Stiles and Lydia were like one word now. You couldn’t have one without the other. They were in love. They finally admitted their feelings and their relationship had been better than ever. Malia even began to accept them, especially since she started being interested in Isaac Lahey.

 

They were applying for colleges and talking about their futures together. Stiles was the one most stressed out about it. His friends wanted to go to different places. His family was splitting up, and it tore him up inside.

 

And when Lydia told her where she was going it devastated him. She was going to MIT. He was going to Stanford. He thought she wanted to go there too, but MIT was better when it came to math.

 

“Stiles, you can’t keep everyone together.” She said and he pouted.

 

“At least we can be together.” He said not looking at her.

 

“Stiles…” She hesitated, “I don’t…”

 

His head shot up, his eyes locked on hers. “What? You’re...you’re breaking up with me?” He laughed a dry, humorless laugh.“We didn’t even try to the long distance thing.”

 

“That would be way too hard. I love you Stiles, but between school, and trying to have a job, and keeping my grades up...I don’t think there will be time for us and I don’t want either of us to get hurt or have higher expectations that we should.”

 

“Yeah I guess you’re right. If you can just...leave. I need to be alone. To process all this.” He said it as nicely as possible. He couldn’t be mad at Lydia. She was logical and only doing what she thought was best. He felt they could try with the long distance thing. He would skype her just to watch her study or write a paper or whatever. He didn’t care.

 

“Stiles…”

 

“No, Lydia. I love you and I don't think it's the best choice but it's your choice. I don’t want to force you to stay with me. So, don’t try and be sweet about it right now. Please respect the fact I need some time.” He was quiet for a while and she turned to leave, “maybe in a while...maybe we can be friends.” And she left and all he could think was he couldn’t love someone like he loved Lydia. There wouldn’t be anyone else that compared to her.

 

But he would try to move on.

 

So they all went their separate ways. Stiles and Lydia, even though they broke up, spent one last night together. They kissed and clinged on to each other even though they knew it was over and life was going to be different.

 

“I’ll love you forever Lydia.” He said.

 

“I know, but please try to be happy.”

 

He smiled at the ceiling, she was frowning. They both couldn’t see each other's expressions. “I will as long as you do too.”

 

“Of course.” She whispered not sure she could keep a promise like that.

 

Stiles had moved on and on and on and on. There were a string of girls in and out of his life. No one was permanent and he didn’t mind. He was just trying to be happy. Just trying to live his life.

 

Scott would keep him updated on things that happened with everyone. Well, the things he didn’t catch on facebook.

 

And one day he got this text...this text that tore him apart.  _ Remember Parrish? _

 

_ Yes….?  _ He sent back

 

_ Well...Lydia is dating him. _

 

“What?!” He said to his phone, in the middle of the library. People were staring, but he didn’t notice.

 

Parrish is like….10 years older than her! He decided he would text Scott that.

 

_ Actually more like 7, I believe. _

 

_ Too old.  _ Stiles replied.

 

_ Look, I was just giving you a heads up before we do our reunion thing. Pls just let it go. _

 

_ I’m not even like mad about or anything? I’m just concerned for Lydia is all. I can be concerned.  _

 

_ Cool, bro, but it's her life. So try and keep comments like that to yourself. _

 

_ Of course.  _ He responded, but he didn’t know how he would react.

 

Over spring break they were all going back to Beacon Hills to hang out and catch up. They missed each other and they managed to stay close despite distance. Well, everyone except Lydia and Stiles. Lydia wasn’t really close to anyone, she managed to text Allison and the girls every once in awhile but she was busy and this was their chance to all hang out and take a break from life.

 

Stiles asked some random girl to come with him, not wanting to be the only one without a date. It was the last girl he hooked up with and she was more than excited, having heard about Stiles tendency to move on so much.

 

They were on the way to Beacon Hills. The girl, Amy, chatting excitedly. He wasn't listening. He was gonna see his friends. He was gonna see Lydia.

 

And he didn't know how to feel about that.

 

“Stiles...Stiles!”

 

“W-what?” He said snapping out of his thoughts.

 

“Are you okay? You aren't listening?”

 

“Just...tired.” He lied. He didn't know much about Amy and he looked at her. She had auburn hair. It could be mistaken for red he supposed.

 

He instantly regretted inviting her. She didn't look exactly like Lydia but they had some resemblances. He realized most of the girls he slept with looked similar to her, besides a few brunettes here and there that looked nothing like her. 

 

“Amy...what's your major?” She scoffed.

 

“Are you serious? You've already asked me this. Lit.”

 

“Sorry my brain is all over the place I think I'm just excited to be going home.”

 

“I'm excited to meet your friends and family.” He said nothing about her meeting his family. “What's your mom like?”

 

“Dead.” He said then he felt bad for being so blunt. “Sorry. It's just me and my dad.”

 

“I'm sorry. I'm just curious. What about your friends?”

 

“Uh, they're unique.” She asked a million questions he gave short answers and was relieved when they arrived at his dad's house. He forgot they were staying there. Now he had to introduce this girl he doesn't care about to his dad.

 

To his friends. 

 

He sighed. He made a huge mistake.

 

He took their bags in. His dad wasn't home. He called Scott. He was busy with his mom. “Your dad is here.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Get over here man.” And they said goodbye. Stiles got back in his car and drove to Melissa’s house.

 

Scott and Kira were at the table with Melissa and the Sheriff. Stiles introduced Amy. They sat down and some of them eyed Amy (Sherriff and Melissa).

 

“They're dating.” Scott said before his mom could.

 

“Scott!” Melissa shouted and apologized to Stiles and his dad.

 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like he needs time to adjust.” The sheriff replied.

 

“Wow. We're finally gonna be brothers.” Stiles smiled at Scott.

 

“We've always been brothers.” 

 

“Awww.” Kira supplied and they laughed.

 

“So Amy, how did you two meet?” And then for an hour there was this awkward conversation between everyone and Amy and Stiles.

 

They knew basically nothing about each other and the outcome was embarrassing.

 

“We're heading to Derek's. Everyone else is there.” Scott said and Stiles got up to join them 

 

“Wait, son.” Sheriff called. Stiles waved Amy on and hung back. “Look it's obvious to everyone you aren't interested in Amy and it's obvious you don't want to be. So why is she here?”

 

“For fun?” He said back and the sheriff narrowed his eyes at his son. “I don't know everyone else is here with someone. It was an impulsive decision that I regretted almost immediately.”

 

They talked a little more and then he left feeling worse about the Amy situation than before. When they got to Derek's he was dying on the inside. Lydia was squished to Parrish’s side.

 

How did they even end up together? He works here. She was at MIT. How could they make it work if she couldn't make it work with him?

 

He saw the alcohol and headed straight for it. Not even bothering to say hi to anyone. Not until he had a drink in his hand. He pounded a beer and took a shot of vodka before grabbing another beer and returning to Amy. “You didn't grab me one?” 

 

“Shit sorry.” He handed her his and went back to grab another. Lydia met him there. “Fuck.” He muttered.

 

“Hey Stilinski.” How can she be so casual?

 

“Hey Lyds.” His soul was being crushed.

 

“You haven't said hi to anyone.”

 

“Just got here. Trying to get some drinks.” He said. “How are you?” He managed to ask.

 

“Uh..good. How about you?”

 

“Great. Everything is great. I'm happy. Are you happy?”

 

“Yeah. Uh, Malia just got here. Talk later?”

 

“Sure.” He walked over to Amy and began introducing her to everyone.

 

He got drunk pretty quickly and Amy was off somewhere. He didn't know she was a social butterfly but she was and she took a liking to his friends.

 

Lydia approached him again. “Hey can we just...pretend we never happened? I know its weird of me to ask, but I miss us. Friends, and everything. Being close.”

 

And Stiles was shocked. He was dumbstruck. Standing there, his mouth wide. How could he forget the love of his life? How could he forget those moments of them tangled up on his bed? How can he forget the way she felt? How can he forget how she looked when he took her out? Or when she was in her pajamas? When she was crying over The Notebook?

 

He walked away. He walked outside. He couldn't even say anything to her. It was too much. She followed after him.

 

“Stiles!” She jogged to catch up to him. “That was rude. You didn't even respond. Where are you going?”

 

He stopped and turned to look at her. “Oh my god, Lydia! I can't! I can't pretend we never happened because I'm still in love with you!”

 

She looked sad. “Stiles...you have a girlfriend. You can't just be...leading someone on like that.” How is that her response?

 

“Amy is not my girlfriend. We fucked and I didn't want to be the only person here without a date. I know it's pathetic but it was impulsive and it's done. I haven't dated anyone since you. How did you even end up with Parrish?”

 

She knew she didn't owe him an explanation but she felt bad. She told this boy she loved they couldn't be together and went and got another boyfriend. “I was visiting my mom and I stopped down at the station to say hi to your dad. Parrish was there and we just hit it off. I'm only dating him to help me get over you. He knows that.”

 

“Why couldn't we stay together then? We're stronger than distance.”

 

“I don't want to hurt you and if I'm being honest I don't want you to hurt me.”

 

“Lydia. I would never. You're my life. I only see a future with you. I only want to be with you.”

 

“I'm scared.” She admitted.

 

“Do you still love me?”

 

“Of course. I never stopped.” She answered without hesitation.

 

He closed the small gap between them and kissed her. “Stay with me. I promise we can do this.”

 

She was quiet for a moment, mulling it over. There was a downside to this. They could both get really hurt, but she’d rather give it a shot with a person she loved, then to be stuck with the ‘what if’s’.“I don't think I ever loved anyone as much as I loved you.” She said.

 

“I know I haven't.”

 

“Okay, Stiles. Let’s do this.” They went inside and broke the news to their partners.

 

Amy wasn't even surprised. “I knew there was always someone holding you back from getting to close. I'm glad she's so pretty.” She laughed and hugged stiles. “Your friends are cool but I don't want to intrude.”

 

“You can stay. They won't mind.”

 

“Nah, there's some guy on the beach that's just waiting for some Amy, I know it.” She hugged him again then called a cab and left.

 

Parrish was not so cool about it. He caused a scene and left. “Too old for you anyway.” Stiles said to Lydia.

 

“Shut up.” She smiled at him. “I've missed you.”

 

“And I've missed you.” They kissed.

 

“Finally.” most of their friends chorused. Stiles rolled his eyes at them but mostly ignored them. He had Lydia back by his side and he was happier than he’s been in a while.

  
She smiled widely at him, and he knew she was happier too.


End file.
